


honeyed words

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (in bed), Bottom Shiro, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, keith takes advantage of that, shiro can't take a compliment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Like any other person, Shiro’s got his weak spots. Some of them happen to be more apparent than others, like how he can be easily bribed to do small favors in exchange for five cheese mac and cheese. But there’s other weak spots that hedoesn’tlike to advertise. Take for example the fact that Shiro’s got a tough time accepting a compliment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Dri tweet : Keith accidentally learns that Shiro doesn't know how to take compliments. He immediately proceeds to abuse this power #voltron](https://twitter.com/SaintDri/status/830993335515017217)
> 
> unbeata'd

Like any other person, Shiro’s got his weak spots. Some of them happen to be more apparent than others, like how he can be easily bribed to do small favors in exchange for five cheese mac and cheese. But there’s other weak spots that he _doesn’t_ like to advertise. Take for example the fact that Shiro’s got a tough time accepting a compliment.

 

Being on the receiving end of a genuine compliment flusters the hell out of him. It’s been a _thing_ for him since he was a kid. There’s just something about someone praising him that makes Shiro’s face burn and his insides squirm. It’s a habit he manages to ‘control’ after a while. After he learns the difference between a genuine compliment and a fake one. After telling himself that some people are trying to butter him up for whatever reason.

 

After two years at the Galaxy Garrison, Shiro believes he’s got his ‘situation’ under control. He doesn’t blush when some random cadet, from his year or lower, praises him for doing well in a SIM. He just smiles bashfully and thanks them. Praise from certain teachers still flusters him but Shiro’s going to take it as a general victory.

 

And then Keith comes into his life.

 

Easily misunderstood and earnest Keith who easily, and a touch smugly, accepts the praise given to him when he starts breaking the records Shiro and others before him have set. Shiro observes the young cadet and chalks him up as a “hot headed fly boy” type. Someone keen for glory and laurels more than anything else. What he hears from his friends cements the notion into place.

 

During their first meeting, one of many guidance counselling sessions, Shiro is ready for his advice to fall on deaf ears. He expects Keith to scoff, roll his eyes, and tell Shiro he knows everything he’s being told. But no. Keith sits straight, eyes gleaming as he absorbs every word Shiro shares. Like a dry sponge that’s been immersed in water.

 

It’s only when they’re wrapping their third meeting that Shiro tentatively asks if Keith wants to move on beyond the basics. Keith shrugs and says, “Whatever you want. You’re one of the best pilots on campus. I’m good with whatever you’ve got in mind.”

 

 _That_ particular compliment, being one of the best pilots on campus, is something Shiro has heard with increasing frequency over the years. But this is the first time _all year_ that he’s blushed hearing it from another cadet. The honesty in Keith’s words and the earnestness with which he says it undoes Shiro.

 

He’s grateful that Keith’s too busy angrily trying to stuff his notebook back into his bag than notice Shiro’s red ears and pink cheeks. Shiro scrubs a hand down his face once Keith’s back is to him and hopes that’s the first and last time Keith honestly praises him.

 

Unfortunately for him, it isn’t. And given Keith’s intuitive intelligence, it doesn’t take him long to put two and two together. By that point, they’re friends and Shiro’s more than well aware of Keith’s petty streak. So he buries his face in his hands with a weary groan.

 

“You’re going to use this against me aren’t you?”

 

When he’d peeked up, Keith had smirked at him.

 

The same way Keith’s smirking at him right now from his place between Shiro’s spread legs, balls deep in.

 

“Please don’t,” Shiro moans as he hides behind the crook of his arm.

 

But Keith is relentless in his assault. He peppers kisses on the edges of the flush creeping down Shiro’s neck and whispers, “You look so good like this.” Shiro bites down on his bottom lip but it does nothing to hold down the whine born in the base of his throat. His back arches, muscles clamping down on Keith as he shifts.

 

Keith’s hands slide up and down Shiro’s sides soothingly, skipping past the ticklish spots every time. They trace the shape of Shiro’s pecs, thumbs sweeping over dark nipples over and over again until they peak. Until Shiro is squirming under Keith’s touch, biting down on the urge to ask Keith to do more than just tease him like this .

 

“Gorgeous,” Keith praises, voice reverent. Shiro’s thighs squeeze around Keith’s hips in response. His face feels like it’s on _fire_. Shiro raises his arm off his eyes when Keith presses a long kiss above his heart. His mouth goes dry as dark eyes rise to meet his. A blink and they go from heated to loving, followed by a smile. Something in him melts, birthing a tremulous smile that widens Keith’s smile.

 

Shiro lowers his arm, uses both hands to cup Keith’s face and pull him in for a long, sweet kiss. He figures the best way to stop Keith from complimenting him is by keeping his mouth busy. But there’s only so long they can kiss before air becomes an issue. As soon as he catches his breath, Shiro whispers for Keith to move, and Keith obliges.

 

He thinks his distraction has worked because Keith pulls out and pushes back in. It’s a slow, mismatched rhythm at first as they both try to strike a balance. Keith’s hands keep him spread open. His own hands cling to Keith. There’s nothing to hear beyond the obscene noises of their joining. A wild thought runs through his head that maybe he’s won this time around. He’s successfully distracted Keith.

 

Almost as though he’s read Shiro’s thoughts, Keith groans, “You feel so damn good, Takashi.”

 

Every other thrust comes with a gasped out compliment. Genuine, loving praise that floods Shiro’s face with heat and Keith laugh breathlessly. “God, you’re so cute.” Keith kisses a hot cheek while Shiro bites down on a whimper.

 

He wants to deny that because Shiro is a lot of things but _cute_ isn’t one of them. Shiro opens his mouth to deny this but Keith bottoms out with a sharp thrust that makes Shiro yelp instead. He smacks a palm against his mouth, muffling the next series of noises that want to come out as Keith keeps up the hard pace.

 

Shiro moans pitifully when Keith’s hand tugs his hand away and pins it overhead. “Keith,” Shiro pleads.

 

But Keith is a step ahead of him. He shushes him gently, dropping kisses on his flushed face and whispers, “It’s okay. Let me hear how much you love this. How much you love me.”

 

Keith’s fingers are a vice around his wrists. He uses both hands to pin Shiro’s wrists to the bed, bracing a good part of his weight on them as he fucks into Shiro. Now, if Shiro wanted? He could easily break free from Keith’s grip. But there’s no denying how _good_ it feels to be pinned down like this. To feel Keith’s strength.

 

But now, there’s also nowhere for him to hide from Keith’s compliments either.

 

He turns his face into the rumpled sheets, moaning loudly when Keith buries his face against Shiro’s neck and groans, “ _Takashi_. Oh _fuck,_ you feel so damn good.”

 

Compliments fall from Keith’s lips like water from a stream. It’s a constant barrage of pleasure, physical and emotional. There’s a point where Keith takes a hand back, wrapping it around Shiro’s aching dick and stroking it while Shiro gasps from behind his fingers. Keith’s gasped praise blends into the rapid pounding of his heart, drowning the world out.

 

Selfishness makes him roll them over so that he’s on top. Shiro groans at the new angle, planting a hand on Keith’s chest before raising himself up and dropping back down. It’s a punishing pace for both of them. Shiro relishes the burn in his thighs and ass, groaning loudly when Keith begins to thrust up as well. When Keith’s hand wraps around his cock again, Shiro knows he won’t last long.

 

After they’ve cleaned up and are cuddling under the sheets, Shiro asks, “Why do you keep doing that?”

 

“Mmm?” Keith sleepily inquires against Shiro’s collarbone. “Doing what?”

 

“All the compliments.”

 

“Because they’re true.” A wobbly smile tugs his lips up, fresh heat born in his chest. Shiro presses a heated cheek against Keith’s hair. “And you’re really cute when you’re shy.”

 

Groan-laughing, Shiro tightens his hug into a quick, reproachful squeeze. “I’m _not_ cute.”

 

Quick fingers immediately run firmly against his ticklish ribs, making him jolt. “You _are_.”

 

“Am not!”

 

A small tickle war immediately follows, ending only when Keith nearly falls off the bed by a well-aimed kick. Shiro grabs a wrist and pulls Keith back against his chest, wheezing, “Truce?”

 

“Never,” Keith laughs, just as breathless. His eyes burn brighter than the brightest sun as he peers at Shiro. “You’re always going to be cute to me. Nothing’s going to change that.”

 

Happy and embarrassed at the same time, Shiro gentles his grip before kissing Keith’s cheek. “You’re biased.”

 

Keith turns his face so that their eyes meet again. His eyes linger on the color that’s doubtlessly been fixed on Shiro’s cheeks since they first stumbled into Keith’s room earlier. After a long look, Keith slowly shakes his head, “No. You’re _cute_. You were before, you still are, and probably still will be.”

 

Giving up, for now, Shiro huffs and mumbles, “Whatever.” before focusing his attention on the blankets.

 

Keith snorts at how fastidiously Shiro’s making sure they’re both covered but doesn’t say anything. He waits until they’re both settled before brushing a dry kiss on a patch of stubble Shiro missed in the morning. “One day,” Keith promises quietly, “I’ll make you see how amazing you are, Takashi.”

 

For his part, Shiro doubts it. But there’s a conviction in Keith’s words that shakes him to the core. That makes him hesitate about disagreeing. So he opts out of replying all together, instead sighing like he’s a step away from falling asleep.

  
“One day,” Keith reiterates his promise.


End file.
